1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy clamping tool integrating test devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved combined test device for telephone and network cables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional test kit for internet/ether-net cables generally comprises a main test set and a secondary test tool. When use, the main test set must be applied in conjunction with the secondary test tool. However, as known in the art, the commercial test kit on the market, which as mentioned comprises a main test set and a secondary test tool for testing data transportation quality of these cables, is typically manufactured in the form of a separated structure. In other words, the secondary test tool is not combined with the main test set mechanically. The main drawback of this design is that an inspector or a user usually finds out that one of these two parts of the test kit is missing when he or she needs them to finish cable testing jobs. Moreover, the needed testing tools and materials such as pressing clamps, pressing heads, telephone and network cable test devices, internet cables, and plugs, are typically stored in a tool box which occupies large space and is relatively heavy. This tool box is not convenient for a user or an inspector to carry with him.
First mechanically combined test device for internet cables is disclosed that a secondary test tool is embedded inside of a main test set body. However, it is not convenient when an inspector carries the test device that is large in size. Further, none of the prior art provides a test device integrating above mentioned test tools and materials.
Consequently, there is a strong need in this field to provide a handy test device for telephone and network cables, which has an integrated structure and is relatively small in size.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved test device for telephone and network cables.
Another objective of this invention is to provide an improved test device for telephone and network cables which has a clipping mechanism for clipping the test device on a pocket.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide an improved test device for telephone and network cables which is small in size, and therefore it is more convenient to use and carry.
According to the claimed invention, a clamp device integrating test device for telephone and network cables is provided. The clamp device comprises: a clamp body comprising a clamp head, a stationary holding part extending downwardly from one end of the clamping head, and a driving handle pivotally installed on one side of the clamping head; and an telephone and network cable test device, comprising a main test set and a secondary test set that is installed in a chamber formed on one end of the main test set.
The main test set has a case consisting of a first half and a second half, and the first half and the second half cover the stationary holding part of the clamp body, and wherein a front end of the case of the main test set is fixed on the stationary holding part so as to integrating the telephone and network cable test device with the clamp body.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed. Other advantages and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description, drawings and claims.